battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Cube
"I want revenge!" — Ice Cube, various times Ice Cube (also called Icy) is a female contestant from Battle for Dream Island. It was revealed in Episode 1: Take The Plunge that she thought Flower was ugly. She was in the Squashy Grapes team and she is friends with Leafy, Bubble, and Pencil. She always asks Pencil and Bubble if she can be in the alliance, but she didn't join until Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, because Match was eliminated and needs a replacement. She was eliminated in The Glistening due to a misunderstanding that started from Snowball. Ice Cube sometimes make revenges. In episode 23 she escaped the TLC because the TLC has broken and had a hole in the wall. She later returned to the TLC. She is often addressed as "Icy" as well as "Ice Cube". She received 313 votes to join season 2, the 17th highest before disqualifications were taken into account (at that point she was in 15th place) and was allowed to compete. Her favorite food is ice. Personality Ice cube is a fairly quiet character as she has had few lines, despite competing in both seasons. She can be vengeful and brave when necessary. Coverage Battle for Dream Island In Take the Plunge: Part 1 Ice Cube makes her relationship clear with Flower after she says Flower isn't beautiful. Ice Cube also sees Match and Pencil as her friends, along with Bubble, who she accidentally pops. When put on the balance beam, she hears of Match, Pencil and Bubble's alliance. She's 'got to join' and rushes over, knocking Bubble, Match and Pencil into the water. Pencil then rejects her from the alliance. In Take the Plunge: Part 2 Ice Cube was chosen first, onto Leafy's team. She thanked Leafy for picking her and mentions how Pencil wouldn't let her into her alliance. Ice Cube is the one that was in Leafy's boat which it can fit 3 objects. She nearly ripped the ribbon (and won the WT) but Pen interrupted her. In Barriers and Pitfalls, Ice Cube was safe with 0 votes at Cake at Stake. In the contest, Leafy helped Ice Cube but she was shattered by a bowling ball which Leafy used to demonstrate a freefall. Despite this, her team won. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Ice Cube Recovery Center made her alive again. However, Blocky killed her with the fire that Match had made it. He threw her a couple more times, before her team won. In Sweet Tooth, Ice cube said "I want revenge!" for the first time ever. At Cake at Stake, Ice Cube wants a chunk of ice but anyways, Announcer saw her before she ate it. In the contest, Ice cube died by one of the two metal balls Blocky threw, and the other ball destroyed her recovery center. However, her team won. In Bridge Crossing, Ice Cube, Leafy and Needle tried to cross the bridge, but Snowball threw Golf ball, causing them to fall down into the pit. Despite this, her team won. Trivia *There is a running gag where Ice Cube is continuously broken or melted and sent to the Ice Cube Recovery Center, like with Bubble. *Another running gag in BFDI is whenever Ice Cube teams up with Leafy, Leafy tells her "Ice Cube, come on down! You can be my ally," and Ice Cube always responds with "Thanks for picking me, Pencil wouldn't let me into her alliance." **In Hurtful!, Leafy parodied the above quote as "Ice Cube, come on down! You can be my alloy!" *In BFDI, Ice Cube is the highest ranking female armless contestant, easily topping Golf Ball, who placed 2nd in said category, or last place. *She was the first character to be teleported to the TLC by four lasers. *She was the last contestant to be put into the TLC not via lasers in BFDI, as she was dropped in through the top in Hurtful! *She was the only eliminated contestant who didn't have any chance at returning in The Glistening. *Ice Cube's favorite screen is a row of 3 David's. *Her first words on screen were to Flower which was "Um... No?" *Ice Cube hasn't had a new line since Vomitaco. However, during Get in the Van, she said a new line when she wanted to go to Match's dance party. *As of Episode 5, Ice Cube has yet to die in BFDIA. *She is the first contestant to kill someone in BFDI, accidentally popping Bubble by squeezing her too close to her. *Ice Cube has died the most because she was contanstantly shattering in Episode 8 and sent to the Ice Cube Recovery Center. *Icy is the third character that appears in BFDIA 5b, and the second character that Book saves. *She is one of the most killed characters, along with Bubble. *Like Needle, most of Ice Cube's lines are recycled. *Her Place on BFDI is Lucky 7. *Ice Cube is only armless contestant in FreeSmart *Ice Cube was originally voiced by Cary Huang, but it was changed to ObjectNewsOfficial. (video) **This is the second contestant to be replaced by their original voice actor, and placed with a new one. (Needle was the other one) *Ice Cube's personality could be because of the saying "Revenge is a dish best served cold." * Ice Cube is the first armless character to appear in BFDI. ** She was also the first clear character to appear. Gallery Ice Cube 2.jpg Ice Cube 3.png Ice Cube 4.png Ice Cube 5.png|Ice Cube sliding Ice Cube 6.png Ice Cube 7.png Ice cube 8.PNG Ice Cube 9.png Ice Cube 11.png Ice Cube 12.png Ice Cube12.png Ice Cube 13.png Ice Cube 14.png Ice Cube bugs.png Screen Shot 2012-10-01 at 9.09.38 AM.png Ice_Cube.png Ice Cube Happy.png|Ice Cube Grinning Ice Cube Icon.png|Ice cubes idle ICECUBE!UGLYFACE.jpg|Ice Cube making an 'Ugly Face' weird ice cube.PNG|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ice cube Logo.jpg Flower voting for icy.jpg|Ice Cube getting voted to be eliminated by Flower Acid Ice Cube.png|Acid Ice Cube Recommended By marioluigi3128 ICY AND BOOK!.jpg|Ice Cube And Book Icy,leafy and needle.PNG Image.danceparty.jpg|Icy arrives in the TCOA Icy Jump.PNG icy cubey lol.png Sad Icy.PNG|Ice Cube makes a sad face Ice cube 8.PNG Images 326.jpg|Ice Cube with her new team, FreeSmart. Images 347.jpg|Ice Cube in the BFDI intro. Images 056.jpg|Ice Cube with the rest of her team about to pick Golf Ball. Mistake: Ice Cube's legs aren't shown, nor are her other features. Images 099.jpg|Ice Cube outside the gates to Dream Island. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.25.30 PM.png|Ice Cube sliding to the finish. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.24.26 PM.png|Ice Cube and Coiny sprint to the win. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.15.38 PM.png|Icy and the others pass the finish line, only to go over it. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.08.33 PM.png|Disaster averted. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.24.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.22.07 PM.png|Icy assists her team in building a yacht. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.26.43 PM.png|Ice Cube is almost there! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.29.40 PM.png|And Ice Cube wins it! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.30.46 PM.png|Only to be knocked aside in a revenge scheme by Pen! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.23.40 PM.png|Hopping into the boat Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.36.04 PM.png|Ice Cube holding Bubble. Catch.jpg Icecubeisgone.jpg Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Ice Cube in BFDI's third anniversary cutscene. bubble_and_ice_cube_by_ccartfulgrl-d54lvro.gif|Ice cube and Bubble is playing with a star. Icyface.gif|Ice Cube make an ugly face (click to see animated.) Climbingwall.jpg See also Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Females Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Two Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:FreeSmart Category:Armless Category:Team No-Name Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Characters Category:Clear Category:Ice Cube Category:Characters that joined BFDIA Category:Blue Category:Alliances Category:Appeared on BFDIA 5b Category:Cold Category:Season 1 and 2 Contestants Category:Season 1 and 2 Females